


Neville Snaps. It's Almost Funny... But It's Not

by God1643



Series: Micro-Stories [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Neville, Gen, Potions Class, Threatened Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God1643/pseuds/God1643
Summary: Neville has had quite enough of Snape, but for a... different reason than you may expect.An offshoot to a popular story by Sarah1281, 'Oh God Not Again!' The plot hit me and I let if flow.I do not regret this.





	Neville Snaps. It's Almost Funny... But It's Not

“Are you two chatting or working?” Snape demanded, storming over with his low heels clacking wildly and his black eyes ablaze. “Longbottom, how in the name of Avalon did you manage to turn your shrinking solution orange?”

“I don’t know, sir. Is it not supposed to be green?” Stammered Neville, paling rapidly.

“Indeed.” Sneered Snape. “Perhaps at the end of this lesson I shall feed drops of this to your toad and watch what happens!”

“Oh no.” Tracey Davis, a Slytherin in their year a table over and a family friend to the Longbottoms, exclaimed softly, shuffling back against the wall nearest her. Her best friend Daphne, bemused but trusting her friend’s instincts for danger, shuffled against the wall with her composure intact.

Neville looked upwards from his cauldron, his face flushing red, his hands clenching the table and his shoulders and torso practically  _ vibrating _ in rage.

“Do not ever,  _ ever _ , insult Trevor in my presence again, or I shall feed you your own heart.” Snape felt his eyes widen in shock.

“I shall remove every part of you that you hold dear, until you have known pain the world has not seen since Herpo the Foul walked these lands. I shall enjoy picking you apart until you are a shaking mess, begging your pillow for it all to stop.” Neville hissed.

“Over a threat to a toad?” Snape shot, clearly unable to hold his tongue.

“So you know what you have done to me for five years!” Neville bellowed, drawing himself to full height, puffing up his chest and seeming to grow before their very eyes.

With a small mental start, Harry noticed the difference. He had been hunching in fear ever since he had seen him that first day, and only now, after his rage had crested, did he rise to stand proper.

Snape was a former Death Eater.

It was not easy to intimidate him.

But, something about the shock of the situation, awakened long buried emotions.

Then there were his eyes.

Wild with a  _ violent _ madness, kept just barely in check by the tiny gleam of Alice and Frank that Snape could see in his blue eyes. In remembrance of their sacrifice,  _ and no other reason, thank you very much _ , Snape yielded.

“Two points to Gryffindor for your reckless bravery, son of Frank.” Snape muttered, before whirling about and striding off.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, no regrets.
> 
>  
> 
> Well... maybe a few.  
> Have a nice day.


End file.
